


Look into my eyes and say it

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: Kpop bdsm oneshots [4]
Category: Boys Republic (Band), History (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: Minsu left Kyungil tied up just a bit too long and now Kyungil has to pee. Was that Minsu's intention all along? When the tables are turned is it still as much fun for both of them as the first time was?





	1. "Drink"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks back but didn't feel like posting it until now. It's probably one of my kinkiest fics I've written to date...sooooooo yeah. Enjoy I guess.

Kyungil groaned. He'd been bound to the chair for hours and he had no idea when Minsu was coming back. Even his ankles had been bound to the legs of the chair and though he had some mobility, it was still making him feel incredibly cramped. He was just a bit too tall for this chair. He jiggled his leg, a thrum of anticipation running through him, but he was starting to feel the effect of all the liquid he'd drunk over the course of the day so far.

He knew Minsu was still at their dorm, it wasn't unlike him to leave Kyungil tied up for an hour or two before coming back to fuck him. It just normally involved cock rings and vibrators keeping him on edge until Minsu came back. Today however, there was none of that. He could hear conversation in the kitchen or living room, and he knew the other members were entirely aware of the situation he was in. It's not like this wasn't a weekly thing at this point.

Kyungil fidgeted again. Fuck he was getting anxious. At this point he'd have to get Minsu to let him take a quick piss before they could get around to their normal activities. It had been well over two and half hours and Kyungil was nearly constantly moving at this point. He almost wished he were naked instead of fully clothed. He was becoming overheated. Shit where was Minsu?

As if on cue Minsu opened the door. His hair had been dyed a dark pink, not enough to be hot pink but not close enough to a red either. It was a mess, and it hadn't been before so either he had messed it up himself or one of Kyungil's band members had gotten his hands in it. It was most likely the second one. Kyungil wasn't as bothered by that idea as he could have been.

Minsu meanwhile was still just inside the room. He'd locked the door but he had yet to move inside the room any further.

"Min, before we do anything, I've kinda gotta piss. Can you let me up? I'll be fast."

Minsu's expression didn't change, but Kyungil swore he saw a glint in his boyfriend's eyes. Minsu walked forward and he settled himself lightly in Kyungil's lap. "Have you had a nice afternoon?" He asked casually, ignoring the question.

"I guess."

Minsu flicked his cheek lightly. "I don't have to untie you, you know."

Kyungil swallowed. "Look I just have to piss."

Minsu shrugged. "I don't feel like letting you."

Kyungil sighed. "Dude, I've got to piss. If you don't let me I'll piss myself while your dick is up my ass."

Minsu smirked. "I know."

Kyungil stared at Minsu as his boyfriend got off of his lap, walking behind him towards the bedside table. "Is this what you want?" Kyungil asked. "Me to piss myself?"

"Or you could try and behave yourself and hold it. You're a big boy right?"

Kyungil rolled his eyes. "Really Min? That's the game you're playing today? And isn't it supposed to be my turn to fuck you? Why do you get to call all of the shots?"

Minsu came back in front of Kyungil, a full glass of water in his hand. Condensation clung to the walls of the glass. Had that been sitting there behind him this whole time?

"Drink." Minsu said firmly, pressing the rim of the glass to Kyungil's lips. Kyungil didn't have any time to disobey as he opened his mouth to keep the water from spilling. He swallowed down big mouthfuls as Minsu continued to pour the water down his throat. When the glass was finally empty, Minsu stepped back, going behind Kyungil again. Kyungil could hear Minsu filling up the glass and he squirmed at the sound.

Minsu came back around. "Drink." He ordered.

Kyungil hesitantly opened his mouth. His belly was already full and if he drank anymore he knew his need to piss would be amplified greatly. But then the glass was at his lips and he opened his mouth dutifully. When the glass was empty again Minsu set it down on the table, not filling it up again. And then he walked towards the door. As he pulled it open, Minsu turned back. "I'll be back in thirty minutes. If you piss yourself I'll be disappointed. If you behave, I'll let you cum today." And then Minsu was gone.

Kyungil bit his lip, twisting his wrists in his restraints. His need was already beginning to worsen and the mobility he'd thought he had earlier didn't seem like enough anymore. He squeezed his thighs together and glanced at the clock on the wall. Twenty nine minutes. He could do this.

With eighteen minutes to go, Kyungil wasn't sure he was going to make it. His knees were bouncing constantly and his bladder was stretched so damn full. The rest of the water he'd drank had been steadily filling him further and he was stretched too full.

He looked up at the clock again. Seventeen minutes. Shit could the time go any slower? He pressed his thighs together anxiously and hissed sharply as he threw his head back. There was no way he was going to make it.

He managed to hang on another four minutes before the first spurt escaped him. It rather caught him off guard and he clenched everything in him to stop from emptying any further doubling over as much as the restraints let him. But that little bit of relief was euphoric and when he rubbed his thighs together again, he could feel his cock perking up a bit at the intense sensations. He shifted, hoping to get the head of his cock to rub against the inside of his jeans for friction.

As he rolled his hips just slightly he could feel himself hardening a bit more and he groaned at the warring feelings in his core. Another spurt escaped him, longer this time, and it was harder to stop this time. He could see the visible dark patch on the front of his pants. Fuck he was so damn full.

The door clicking open suddenly had him leaking a third time and Minsu stepped inside the room. Kyungil managed to clamp down on his release and he looked at the clock. Ten minutes left. Why was Minsu back so soon?

Minsu raised an eyebrow as he strode back over to Kyungil's side. "Aw look at this." He pressed a hand against Kyungil's damp bulge. "Leaking so soon? I wasn't finished filling you up."

Kyungil's eyes widened as Minsu stepped away, moving behind him again. "Shit no. Fuck please no." Kyungil grit out, and then he groaned as he heard Minsu fill up the glass again. He groaned as his control gave out again and the dark patch widened on his pants before he could stop it.

Minsu hummed as the distinct hiss of Kyungil's piss could be heard before the sound cut off again. He sat down in Kyungil's lap and pressed the glass to Kyungil's lips. "No." He mumbled, but his jaw opened and his throat worked to swallow the water down.

When it was finished Minsu got up and Kyungil could feel him working off his restraints. It was pointless now. There was no way he'd make it all the way down the hall to the bathroom. He was gonna explode if he even tried to move.

As soon as his hands were free, Kyungil shoved both of them in between his legs, gripping his dick tightly. Minsu laughed and smacked Kyungil's hand lightly before undoing his ankles. "Stand up." He said firmly. Kyungil stared up at Minsu in shock.

"I can't fucking move. I'm already basically pissing myself."

Minsu clicked his tongue in disappointment. "You only have five minutes left. It'd be a pity if you failed now."

Kyungil pursed his lips tersely. Boyfriends or not, sometimes it really irked him when Minsu spoke down to him. He was Minsu's hyung and being belittled by someone more than five years his junior frustrated him to no end sometimes. He grit his teeth and shakily got to his feet. He didn't let go of the death grip he had on his cock, and remained slightly bent over when he was finally upright.

"I could let you piss in five minutes." Minsu said, stepping behind Kyungil to pull his taller boyfriend upright. "Or you could wait another fifteen minutes and I'll make you feel so damn good." He breathed into Kyungil's ear.

Kyungil groaned. "Min, I can't wait. I'm so close to pissing I can't wait any longer."

Minsu stepped back. "Suit yourself. You're missing out though. Get on the bed. However you'll be comfortable."

Kyungil shakily took a step towards the bed, stopping midstride as everything in him shifted and he almost lost control again. "Min I can't. I can't move." He was shaking and seconds away from pissing himself.

Minsu was behind him again and his fingers slipped inside Kyungil's waistband. He replaced Kyungil's hands with his own and began to lightly jerk his boyfriend's cock, ignoring the wetness beading at the tip. He pressed a kiss to Kyungil's neck and sucked gently. "You know how hot you are right now?" He asked.

Kyungil's knees pressed together tightly as he lost control again for a split second. He knew he'd just pissed on Minsu's hand but his boyfriend only moaned, rolling his hips against Kyungil's backside.

"You can wait another ten minutes can't you? I'll make it so fucking good for you."

Kyungil shook his head anxiously, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Minsu I really can't. I'm pissing on your hand right now and oh-" He arched backwards suddenly as Minsu's fingers pressed against the glans underneath the head of his cock, making his dick jolt upwards hardening further as his boyfriend jerked him gently.

"Bed?" Minsu offered.

Kyungil nodded anxiously. Minsu let go of his cock and pushed him the last two steps toward the bed. Only a sheet was on the mattress and as he climbed on the bed he could hear a crinkling underneath him.

"Plastic sheets." Minsu said. "Won't ruin the mattress."

And suddenly Kyungil knew that this had been Minsu's plan all along. He'd always intended for Kyungil to piss himself on his own bed. He dropped his head down, his hand going back down to his dick as he balanced himself on his other hand and knees. Minsu pulled him up so he was sitting back on his heels, facing the headboard, and he could still feel how hard his boyfriend was as Minsu pressed his front against Kyungil's ass.

Minsu's hand brought Kyungil's cock out of his pants and he jerked him in long steady strokes. For a moment, Kyungil almost forgot his need to piss, and then Minsu's other hand pressed against his lower belly.

"Shit." Kyungil hissed as his cock suddenly began spraying piss up against his belly. He was still fully clothed and the hot piss soaked through his shirt and clung to his abs.

"No." Minsu said firmly, and he gripped the base of the older boy's cock tightly cutting off the flow. Kyungil's body spasmed and he jolted forward, nearly losing his balance as blinding sensation shot through his gut.

"Fuck." He choked out.

"I didn't fucking say you could piss yet." Minsu snapped harshly and he rubbed the palm of his other hand over the head of Kyungil's cock. Kyungil's hips stuttered, oversensitivity making him whimper. "You still have six minutes."

"Min I can't. Oh fuck I'm gonna piss."

Minsu nibbled on Kyungil's left earlobe, clicking his teeth against Kyungil's earring before biting a bit harder on the sensitive skin around it. "You're not going to piss until I fucking say you can."

"I don't think that's physically possible." Kyungil moaned, his voice pitched up a bit high as he fought against the sensations Minsu was driving through his body. "I'm gonna piss myself oh fuck."

Minsu grinned and then let go of Kyungil's cock. "Then do it. But don't expect to cum afterwards."

Kyungil's body locked up and he hissed sharply. "Fine. Just fucking touch me again."

Minsu's hand came back up to slowly jerk Kyungil's dick, palming over the head once or twice and eliciting breathy moans from the older boy's lips. He leaned his head back on Minsu's shoulder as the younger continued to work him towards a release.

Minsu pressed against Kyungil's bladder again and Kyungil arched his hips forward, into the pressure and a quick burst of piss jetted from his dick, spattering over the bedsheets. "Oh fuck." He moaned and Minsu echoed the sound in a low tone.

"Fuck you're so hot hyung." Minsu said breathlessly. Kyungil could feel him pressing his hard dick against his ass and he pushed back against his boyfriend even as Minsu picked up the pace on his cock again. "Gonna make it so you don't know if you're gonna piss or cum. Fuck."

Kyungil closed his eyes, focusing on the slick sound of Minsu's hand on his cock, groaning whenever Minsu put pressure on his over-full bladder. He had no idea how many minutes were left but he was so close. His balls were drawing up and he was inching towards an orgasm he wasn't sure if he was allowed to have. He moaned wantonly as another stream of piss burst past his own resolve and dampened his front. Minsu cut off the flow again and Kyungil choked.

"One more minute hyung." Minsu breathed.

"Need. Fuck I need..."

"Are you gonna piss or are you gonna cum? Only one right answer hyung."

"Fuck I don't know. So close." He grit his teeth and canted his hips up, chasing a release he so desperately needed. He couldn't wait another minute. A long stream of piss shot out of his cock, messily spraying all over the bed.

"Thirty seconds. Make yourself stop pissing or I won't let you cum." Minsu growled.

Kyungil could feel wetness beading at his eyes at the pure strain he put into his body as he fought to clamp down on everything again. He panted as he cut off the flow, a few more short bursts of piss escaping him before he managed to stop completely. His chest heaved and he was seeing spots in his vision.

"Good boy." Minsu breathed gently. "Ten more seconds." He urged gently and then amped up his pace on Kyungil's cock.

The friction was brutal. Minsu's hands were massaging his balls and his brain was receiving mixed signals. He was about to piss himself but he was so close to an orgasm. His thought processes had already short circuited out and all he could feel was blinding pleasure and pressure deep in his core.

Minsu's hand stopped moving suddenly and in a husky tone, he breathed, "go."

Kyungil shuddered and suddenly he was pissing in long, agonizing bursts. He couldn't expel the liquid fast enough and Minsu began pulling his hand along Kyungil's cock again. "Stop. Fucking stop." Kyungil breathed, his stream stuttering and his hips jerking forward. He bent over slightly and a shaky sob clawed it's way out of his throat. "I can't." He moaned as he stopped pissing suddenly.

"Why aren't you pissing?" Minsu asked, his tone mischievous.

"Gonna cum." Kyungil gasped out. "Oh fuck."

Minsu let go of Kyungil's cock and for a long moment Kyungil's body didn't know what to do. And then Minsu's hand was pressed against his bladder and he pissing again. Without a hand on his cock, the stream shot out of him messily, soaking his shirt fully before he reached his own hands forward to piss on the bed. The sound of the urine hitting the plastic sheets made Minsu groan lowly into Kyungil's ear and the younger boy rutted against his boyfriend's ass.

"You're so fucking hot." Minsu groaned.

Kyungil couldn't have stopped pissing if he'd tried. His muscles were too spent from holding it for so long and he moaned as he released what felt like gallons of liquid. He felt Minsu reach a stuttering release against him, the younger boy's movements coming to a stop and he still wasn't finished. Minsu's hands came back around Kyungil's cock, aiming it back against his belly. Kyungil could make out his own abs through the dampened white of his shirt, and he knew Minsu could see them too.

"Fuck Min, I can't stop pissing. God I fucking ache."

Minsu chuckled lightly. "This is so fucking hot. You're drenched and fuck we're kneeling in an actual puddle of your piss."

Kyungil nodded, leaning back against Minsu and letting his boyfriend handle his cock as he slowly finished pissing. As the last couple drops trickled out of him, Kyungil finally gasped in a deep breath, unaware he'd stopped breathing for a moment. Minsu started jerking his cock again and he latched onto the underside of Kyungil's jaw.

Kyungil was arching into the touch, oversensitive and so fucking close. Minsu only gave him a few strong tugs before he was spurting his cum against his now ruined shirt. He groaned as his orgasm stretched on, the relief almost as good as pissing had been. When he finally stopped cumming and his hips had stopped jerking into Minsu's touch, his body sagged in exhaustion.

The two were silent for a long moment. "Fuck we have to do that again." Kyungil said in a low tone.

"Yeah. Fuck you were so hot. Never seen anything hotter. Fuck I want to be in your ass while you have to piss that bad. Wanna fuck the piss right out of you."

Kyungil moaned and swallowed shallowly. "That sounds so fucking hot. Shit Min."

Minsu nodded and tipped Kyungil's chin down to look at the mess on the bed. "Look at this. All of that was in you. Fuck you held it for so long. I didn't think you could but oh god you were so good." He hummed and then started to move. "I'm gonna mop most of this up with some towels and run the wash. I'll meet you in the shower yeah?"

Kyungil nodded wordlessly, getting to his feet shakily and stripping out of his wet clothes. When he reached the bathroom he stepped into the shower and sank to the floor of the tub as hot water ran down his back. When Minsu joined him a few minutes later, his boyfriend giggled as he stepped in. "Don't sit like that, it makes me want to piss on you more than I already do."

Kyungil's eyes widened in surprise. "You've had to too?"

Minsu shrugged. "Yeah. But your squirming was so damn hot. Had to cum first. Fuck can I piss on you?"

Kyungil scrambled to his feet and pulled Minsu towards him, pressing their dicks together, his own already half hard in anticipation. "Fuck yeah. Piss on my dick." He breathed.

Minsu groaned and dropped his head to Kyungil's shoulder, shaking for a moment before he started to piss. Kyungil shuddered and reached for his dick, tugging on it harshly as boyfriend released his hot piss on him. "Fuck we have to do this so much more." Kyungil breathed as he ground his hips against Minsu and shuddered out another orgasm. "Fuck." He panted.

Minsu grinned as his stream reduced to a trickle and then stopped. "Yeah. That was so fucking good. Fuck hyung. I've wanted to do that for so fucking long. Next week?"

Kyungil nodded eagerly. "Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	2. "Keep holding it for daddy"

Minsu squirmed on his bed, he'd had to piss for hours now and Kyungil wasn't here yet. He'd called almost four hours ago saying he'd be there in an hour and to drink three glasses of water, and Minsu was full. He was still rather thirsty but if he got off the bed for another glass of water he'd detour to the bathroom for a piss. He couldn't wait much longer. If Kyungil didn't show up in the next ten minutes he'd just go piss now and fill up again.

With two minutes left he heard a commotion outside and a part of him groaned in frustration. If he was being honest he'd really wanted to just go piss. He grumbled to himself and scooted back on the bed, gripping his dick tightly as he waited for Kyungil to come into his room. Fuck what was making him take so long?

When the door finally opened, it had been another five minutes. Minsu could have gone and pissed by now considering how long it took Kyungil to show up. "What the fuck?" He snapped as his boyfriend shut the door behind him.

Kyungil looked a bit sheepish and he lifted up a small bag that was in his hand before setting it down on the floor. "I had to get something. It took longer than I thought. But it'll be worth it I promise. Have you been good?"

Minsu snorted. "Four hours? I'm about to piss myself already. Where the fuck have you been?"

Kyungil grinned, climbing onto the bed. "Look, I had to get something. It'll be really good I promise."

"Look can I just go piss and fill up again? I'm dying of thirst and I'm about to leak and whatever you wanna try it's gonna have to wait."

Kyungil shook his head. "Nope. Have you leaked yet?" He asked.

"No. I'm about to though."

Kyungil's voice lowered an octave. "Have you kept your big boy panties dry for daddy?" He asked. 

Minsu groaned, feeling the head space start to come over him and he shook his head in frustration. "Yeah but that's not the point. You've had me waiting for four fucking hours. I even drank extra juice for you and I'm so fucking full. Just. Fuck you."

Kyungil raised an eyebrow. "That's not how little boys talk to their daddy is it? Do I need to punish you? You were really good about staying dry, now you're being really bad. Daddy is really disappointed."

Minsu chewed on his lip. He could opt out of this. Go piss now and still come back and have fun with Kyungil without being desperate and high strung. But he wanted to be good and it wasn't often that Kyungil entertained his daddy kink. Shit. He hung his head. "I'm sorry daddy. I've been a bad boy."

Kyungil nodded. "I'm going to have to punish you. I'll be right back. Take your clothes off Min and don't you dare leak."

Minsu bit his lip as Kyungil left the room and he anxiously toed off his pants, settling back down on the bed to pull off his shirt. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to take his underwear off too but he did just in case. He gripped his cock tightly and squirmed.

When Kyungil walked back in the room he grinned at the sight of Minsu completely naked on the bed. In his hand he held a handful of juice boxes and Minsu shook his head adamantly. "No I can't drink any more."

Kyungil dropped the juice boxes on the bedside table. "I'll tell you what baby. I'll take you to the bathroom and you can let out half of it. Is that fair?"

"I'll never be able to stop." Minsu said, his body thrumming at the chance to relieve himself even part way.

"I'll make sure you do otherwise it's the last time you see a toilet til I leave."

Minsu looked up at Kyungil in surprise, this was the first time Kyungil was staying for the whole weekend. He couldn't keep him away from the toilet for the next two days could he? He gulped and nodded in agreement. Kyungil smiled and carefully pulled Minsu to his feet.

Fortunately the hallway was empty when they left the room. Actually the dorm sounded almost quiet. The tv was on but Minsu figured most of the group was out. Thank fuck. When Kyungil pushed open the door of the bathroom, Minsu stumbled and lost it for a moment, piss dripping down his leg. Kyungil gripped him by his hair harshly. "No." He snapped and Minsu choked in surprise. Another burst escaped him and Kyungil shoved him towards the toilet. "Now piss." He growled and gripped Minsu's cock in his hand, aiming for him.

As the first trickles finally escaped him Minsu sagged against Kyungil's solid frame. The sound of his piss hitting the water below was too loud in the room and Kyungil groaned in a low tone. "Fuck baby there's so much. How are you going to be able to stop?"

Minsu cursed and he knew there was no way he was going to stop. Even if Kyungil started jerking his cock he still wasn't going to be able to stop. He whimpered. "I can't. Daddy I can't stop. Please daddy."

Kyungil hummed lightly. "You want me to help you baby?" He asked.

Minsu stamped his foot. "Fuck."

Kyungil grinned and then he clamped his hand around the base of Minsu's cock. A few more spurts of piss escaped Minsu before everything stopped. Minsu doubled over, everything about his need more intense now. He took in a few shuddering breaths before Kyungil slowly released Minsu's cock. "Shit you're so good baby. So fucking good."

Minsu beamed at the praise even as he carefully pulled himself upright. He sucked in a deep breath and turned around. Kyungil was smiling gently and he ran a hand through Minsu's hair. "I did good?" He asked.

Kyungil nodded. "So good baby. Now go back to your bed."

Minsu swallowed anxiously and made his way back to his room. He wasn’t sure how Kyungil wanted him but he knelt in the middle of the bed, the plastic sheets crinkling beneath him. He was still on edge, not sure if he could continue to hold back any more. Pissing part way wasn’t exactly a satisfying release and he was still fidgeting.

Kyungil stepped back in the room and crossed his arms over his chest. Minsu looked up at him anxiously. “Is this not okay?”

Kyungil smiled. “It’s okay sweetie.” He climbed onto the bed behind Minsu. “How do you feel?” He pried Minsu’s hands off of his dick. 

Minsu gasped and a few dribbles escaped him. “Shit.” He whined.

Kyungil gently jerked Minsu’s cock. “Hold it baby. You’ve been doing so well. Keep holding it for daddy.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Yes you can baby. I already let you go a little so now you’ve got to hold it until I say. No more leaking or I’ll punish you more.” Minsu sat up a bit. “Oh did you forget baby? You still haven’t had your punishment.”

“No please.”

“Didn’t you say you were thirsty earlier baby? I’ve got juice for you.”

Minsu glanced back at Kyungil. “Fruit punch?” He asked in a small voice, excited.

Kyungil grinned. “Only the best for my baby.” He said with a smile. He reached back for one of the juice boxes and pulled Minsu back onto his lap. He stuck the straw through the packaging and then settled the straw in Minsu’s mouth. “Drink baby.” Minsu carefully started drinking, emptying the first juice box in under a minute. He sighed as he pulled off of the straw and leaned back in Kyungil’s lap. “You ready for the next one sweetie?” Kyungil asked.

Minsu pressed his thighs together and nodded. “Okay daddy. More.” He waited as Kyungil got the next juice ready and then lifted the straw to his lips. It was a bit harder to drink the third juice box. The juice was still sweet but his belly was starting to fill. When he finished the third one, Kyungil prepared a fourth one. “No more.” Minsu choked out.

Kyungil hummed. “I’ll give you as many as I want. Do I need to give you an extra one for misbehaving?” He asked.

Minsu shook his head and opened his mouth. He took his time swallowing and groaned when he felt too full to drink anymore. He let go of the straw and leaned back against Kyungil’s chest. “Kyungil please stop. I can’t.”

Kyungil smacked Minsu’s thigh harshly. “I didn’t give you permission to stop. And I didn’t give you permission to call me by my name. Drink.” He snapped and forced the straw back into Minsu’s mouth. “Don’t make me force this down your throat.” Minsu choked as he fought to keep swallowing. He fidgeted on Kyungil’s lap and whimpered when he finally finished the last juice box. Kyungil set it aside and scooted Minsu to a more comfortable spot on his lap. “I’m disappointed in you Minsu. I gave you a reward but you’ve been very bad about your punishment. Should I leave you alone in your room to think about how naughty you’ve been?”

Minsu swallowed and looked at Kyungil anxiously. “No daddy. Please I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’m just so full daddy I can’t drink any more. Please don’t make me.”

Kyungil made a noncommittal grunt and then pushed Minsu down onto his hands and knees. He pressed his thumb against Minsu’s hole and the younger hissed as Kyungil pressed inside him. Another burst of piss escaped him and Kyungil slapped Minsu’s left butt cheek as he heard it spatter on the plastic sheets. “Do you need more punishment?” He growled.

Minsu shook his head anxiously. “No daddy. I’ll hold it. I’m sorry.”

Kyungil hummed. “You’d better. I don’t want you pissing while I’m fucking your tight little hole. I expect you to hold it like a good boy. You can be a good boy right Min?”

Minsu nodded. “Yeah daddy, I’ll be good. Just, fuck I have to go daddy.”

Kyungil moved back on the bed, reaching into the bedside for the lube and condoms. Minsu bit his lip as he heard the cap flick open and a moment later he felt a cold slick finger probe inside of him. “So tight baby.” Kyungil said softly as he slowly worked Minsu open. “Can’t wait to be inside you. Fuck.” A second finger was added alongside the first and Minsu gripped the sheets in his hands, clenching around Kyungil’s fingers and barely managing to keep from pissing again.

As the third finger pressed inside of him, Minsu jolted forward, his cock twitching. “Daddy, please touch me. I need it.”

Kyungil pressed a gentle kiss to his spine in between his shoulder blades. “Are you being good? Are you going to leak on my hand?”

Minsu shook his head. “No. Please daddy.”

Kyungil chuckled softly. “Alright baby, but don’t expect I’m going to let you cum.”

“Okay. Just please.” He rocked his hips forward as Kyungil took his cock in his hand, not yet starting an actual pace, just gently thumbing over the head. 

“You’re so wet here baby. Should I be more upset at you for leaking?” Minsu didn’t know how to respond, canting his hips into Kyungil’s hand and whimpering. Kyungil grinned and eased a third finger inside of Minsu’s hole, lightly stroking against the younger’s prostate. Minsu shuddered and his arms gave out, dropping to the bed limply. “Does this feel good baby? Do you want me to fill you up?”

Minsu nodded anxiously, rocking backwards against Kyungil. “Fill me up, please.” Kyungil pulled his fingers away and then lightly climbed off of the bed. Minsu glanced over at him in confusion. “Aren’t you going to fuck me daddy?” He asked.

Kyungil shook his head. “No baby.”

“But I thought you were going to fill me up.”

“I am.” He didn’t elaborate and Minsu simply watched Kyungil pick up the bag he’d brought and rest it on the bed behind Minsu. 

“What’s in the bag?” He asked, his curiosity piqued.

Kyungil cleaned his hand off on a towel before tossing it aside to reach into the bag. “Something special. I thought maybe we could try it. It’s going to make you feel so fucking good baby.” He drew out a long slim box and Minsu cocked his head to the side, confused. “Why don’t you sit against the headboard Min. And try to relax.”

“If I relax I’ll piss myself.”

Kyungil shot him a sharp look at his tone and Minsu ducked his head down apologetically. “Just relax as much as you can okay?” He knelt down in between Minsu’s legs and opened up the box. 

“What’s that?” Minsu asked as Kyungil pulled out a long slim metal rod.

“It’s called a sound.”

“What’s it for?”

Kyungil looked up at Minsu. “It’s for your cock.” Minsu didn’t respond and instead watched as Kyungil slicked it up with lube. “That’s why you need to relax. Can you do that for me?”

“Is it going to hurt?”

“No baby. I would never hurt you.” He drizzled lube over the head of Minsu’s cock and then aligned the sound over the slit. Minsu hissed as the rod slowly pressed inside of him, the pressure and sensations confusing to him.

“Ah.” Minsu wasn’t quite sure what sort of sound escaped him but Kyungil froze and met Minsu’s eyes.

“Tell me if this hurts. You can safeword Min.”

“It doesn’t hurt. It’s just…weird.” He panted heavily.

“You’re okay? Promise?”

Minsu nodded. “Yeah I’m fine. Keep going.”

Kyungil worked his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it in concentration as he slowly eased the sound deeper inside Minsu’s cock. He drizzled more lube in alongside the metal rod and Minsu forced himself to watch. He could see the end of the sound working itself inside his cock and he groaned. “Kyun-oh shit Kyungil.”

“What’s it feel like?” Kyungil asked, eyes not leaving Minsu’s cock, a hint of fascination evident in his voice.

“Shit it’s intense. Fuck.”

The sound suddenly slipped further inside of Minsu’s cock and he cried out, tossing his head back against the bedframe, smacking it loudly. He twisted sharply and his hands gripped in the pillow beneath him. 

Kyungil was instantly sitting forward, concern all over his face and he adjusted his hands so he could brush his fingers along Minsu’s cheek. “Are you hurt?” He asked gently. Minsu shook his head, not trusting his voice and brought his gaze back down to watch as Kyungil carefully eased the sound further. “It’s almost all the way in. Fuck you’re so good at this. Do you like it?”

Minsu managed a slight smile at how excited Kyungil sounded. “Yeah I like it.” Kyungil finally stopped pressing the sound into Minsu’s cock and it bottomed out, pressing against something that had Minsu arching in blinding pleasure. He moaned. 

"Fuck Kyungil I can't fucking see straight." Minsu hissed.

Kyungil groaned and lightly pulled Minsu's cock in long slow strokes. Minsu shook and his head smacked against the headboard again, and he let a long string of moans fall from his lips. "Ohh." His legs started to shake and he whined low in his throat. "Fuck I need to cum. God I'm so fucking close. Shit Kyungil. Oh god oh god oh..." his voice cut off sharply and he gasped and arched upwards. "Kyungil oh god."

Minsu could feel the sound moving slightly inside him as Kyungil continued to jerk his cock in long slow pulls. His toes curled and he moaned in pleasure.

"Baby, you know what?" Kyungil asked.

"What?" Minsu replied breathlessly.

Kyungil smirked and traced a finger down Minsu's light happy trail before pressing the rest of his hand against Minsu's lower abdomen. "You forgot you had to pee." He said, and then pushed in.

Minsu's body tensed up and his hips shot backwards away from Kyungil's insistent touch. Suddenly everything was too much and Minsu shook his head anxiously. "No please stop. I can't. It hurts."

Kyungil froze, pulling his hand away and looking up at Minsu anxiously. "Fuck I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

Minsu shook his head. "Just..." He took a few shaky breaths. "Just let me breathe for a second. I need to piss and I need to cum and I can't do either with that thing in me and oh god I'm gonna explode."

Kyungil licked his lips. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Just...maybe for a minute, can I see you?"

Kyungil looked puzzled for a moment before he noticed Minsu gesturing towards Kyungil's prominent bulge. "Oh. You want me to cum?"

"I at least want to see you play with it. And maybe while you do you can move the sound in me a bit. I want to see how that feels."

Kyungil nodded wordlessly and fished his cock out. "Shit Min you're so fucking hot."

Minsu smiled and watched Kyungil work his cock in long steady strokes. Kyungil's cock was already covered in his precum and Minsu watched in anticipation as Kyungil leaned back on his heels, throwing his head back as he inched towards ecstasy.

Minsu reached down to stop him, settling a hand on his wrist lightly. "I thought you were gonna fuck my hole." He said in a small voice and Kyungil whipped his head forward in surprise.

"Your hole?"

"Yeah daddy. I thought you wanted to fuck my hole." He said and gestured to his cock.

Kyungil groaned and nodded. "Okay baby. I'll fuck your hole. But you gotta hold daddy's cock okay? Daddy wants to feel good baby."

Minsu loosely gripped Kyungil's cock as Kyungil gently took Minsu's cock in his own hands. Kyungil held the sound in his left hand, twisting it around and causing Minsu to jerk in surprise. "Do that again." He said in a shaky voice.

Kyungil nodded with a grin "Okay." He breathed, fascinated as he repeated the movement of the sound.

Trembling fingers joined Kyungil's as the toyed with the sound and Minsu's free hand lightly felt the way the insistent rod filled his cock. "Fuck this is incredible." Minsu said suddenly. Kyungil nodded and slowly eased the sound out of Minsu's cock a few inches before letting the rod drop back in on it's own. They both watched in awe as gravity aided in the sound's reentrance into Minsu's dick.

"Oh fuck." Kyungil muttered and Minsu barely managed to glance down in time to see Kyungil reach his peak, twitching as his cock spent itself all over Minsu's hand. As Minsu pulled his hand away Kyungil caught the wrist and shoved Minsu's hand to the younger boy's mouth. "Clean yourself up." He said firmly and Minsu groaned at Kyungil's tone, obediently licking Kyungil's cum from his own hand.

When Kyungil finally let go of Minsu's hand, he fixed his attention back on the sound in Minsu's cock, fucking his boyfriend with it. The feeling was exquisite. Minsu had never been fucked in such an intimate way and the bubbling feelings of needing to piss and needing to cum were warring within him. He was getting close, the pressure of the sound insistent against his prostate every time it pressed deep inside him, and Kyungil lightly pressed down on Minsu's bladder, inciting the urge to piss to well up within him.

"Fuck." Kyungil said suddenly, stopping his movements.

"What?" Minsu asked.

"I have to piss. Shit I didn't actually have to earlier but hell I do now."

"Okay...what..."

Kyungil leaned up on his knees, lightly resting Minsu's still stuffed cock down onto his leg before moving to straddle Minsu. "Gonna piss on you." He said, and then lightly tapped his cock against Minsu's cheek. "Should I see how good my baby boy wants to be?" He asked lightly, moving the head of his cock to Minsu's lips.

Minsu raised his eyebrows and hesitantly opened his mouth.

Kyungil groaned. "Oh fuck. I'd never actually do it but shit." He pulled his cock away and instead shifted slightly to press his cock against Minsu's collar bone. "You're so good for me Min. So good for daddy. Fuck I'm gonna piss all over you. Cover you in my hot piss."

"Fuck. Daddy please." Minsu moaned as the first hot splashes ran down his chest and he picked up his cock, working it lightly and toying with the sound as he did so.

Kyungil rested his left hand against the wall beside Minsu's head and aimed his cock with the other as he pissed all over Minsu.

"Fuck daddy. I need to cum. I can't with this in me. You're so hot I fucking can't." He moaned and Kyungil redirected his stream to run up along Minsu's neck before spraying along his lower belly.

"If I take the sound out, will you piss with me?" Kyungil asked.

Minsu looked up. "I don't know if I can. I need to cum so bad. Fuck."

Kyungil grinned and lightly shook his dick as he finished pissing, wiping the head across a bit of dry skin on Minsu's chest. He lowered back down onto his heels before leaning forward to press a kiss to Minsu's cheek. "You okay?"

Minsu nodded. "Yeah. Please let me cum daddy." He groaned and let Kyungil's hands replace his own. He lightly worked the sound in Minsu's cock a few more times, earning higher and higher-pitched moans from the younger as he did so. "Kyungil I can't anymore. I'm gonna burst just please take it out fuck-"

Kyungil pulled the sound out in one fluid motion and Minsu's hips stuttered upwards, chasing after it for a second before shooting out a release. Sticky strands of cum landed on Kyungil's shirt and the older boy smirked. 

Minsu swallowed shakily, his body falling back onto the bed as his cock finished dribbling out the last of his release, his hips canting forward as his orgasm finished. He took a series of slow breaths before he looked up at Kyungil. "I've never cum that hard in my life. Fuck."

"Damn." Kyungil watched as Minsu's chest stopped heaving in shaky gasps of air before he leaned in and nibbled on Minsu's ear lobe. "I know what'll feel even better." He whispered, and then pressed on Minsu's bladder.

Suddenly piss was shooting out of Minsu so fast it took him a moment to catch up. He knew he was pissing all over Kyungil but he couldn't bring himself to care. He twisted and writhed as waves of blissful release robbed him of his thought processes. All he could feel was piss finally leaving his bladder after so many hours.

He was suddenly manhandled up and over to his hands and knees and he shakily supported himself as he heard Kyungil fumbling behind him. Moments later, Kyungil's cock pressed into Minsu's slightly stretched asshole and with a slow, fluid movement, Kyungil bottomed out inside of Minsu. And then he pulled out, rolling his hips as he pressed back in and it caused Minsu's steam to start and stop erratically as Kyungil continued to fuck him.

Kyungil's hands gripped his shoulders before his right hand tangled in Minsu's hair. For what felt like minutes, Kyungil slowly fucked the piss out of Minsu, the younger weakly dropping to the bed in a puddle of both their piss as Kyungil rolled his hips one last time and shuddered his release inside of Minsu. "I forgot the condom. I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Minsu hummed. "'S fine. I need a bath anyway."

"Are you completely finished?" Kyungil asked.

Minsu nodded. "Yeah. I'm done."

Kyungil grunted as he slowly pulled out. "Fuck it's been years since I got hard again so fast." He ran a hand through Minsu's hair. "Why don't you get a bath and I'll clean all this up."

"Join me daddy?" Minsu asked, his tone sounding somewhat sleepy.

"Yeah baby, I'll join you."

Minsu was almost asleep in the warm bath water when Kyungil stepped inside the bathroom. He slipped himself in behind Minsu and held Minsu against his chest.

"We have to do that again." Minsu mumbled. "Want you to feel that good."

Kyungil kissed the back of Minsu's head. "Okay baby. Whatever you want. Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Sleepy."

"Okay then sleep baby."

"Okay daddy." Minsu responded, already beginning to drift off as he rested back against Kyungil's chest. "Night." He mumbled and Kyungil smiled fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
